


(Climb a Ladder) Up to the Sun

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: Kink Bingo 2013 [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5 Times, Age Play, Community: kink_bingo, Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Louis is dizzy with what he's unleashed. Not that there weren't hints on the X Factor tour, but the Liam from a year ago would not have stripped down in front of him and asked him to "talk sexy", all matter of fact.</i>
</p>
<p>Five times Louis gets Liam off with his voice (and one time Liam returns the favour).</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Climb a Ladder) Up to the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "dirty talk" square on my [kink_bingo card](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/67077.html). On top of the notes in the tags, I basically wrote an outline of the story in content notes form, just to be safe - jump to the end notes to read it.
> 
> Also on [DW](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/68953.html).

**London, 2010**

Louis and Liam have been sneaking off the set to snog for days. Louis has no problems doing it where others could see, but Liam tends to clam up and not respond whenever Louis tries. There are plenty of small moments to "eat" or to "run to the loo" anyway. No orgasms yet, but they've been rubbing against each other for the past couple days, so Louis's optimistic.

Today, they're behind a trash bin at the studio, barely out of view of foot traffic. They've gotten to the point where Liam stops squirming and looking around like he's doing something wrong and lets Louis hold him in place, so Louis's feeling pretty good about life. Before he can sneak his hand below Liam's completely inadequate belt, someone on the crew wheels something nearby, and Liam pushes Louis away hard enough that Louis trips over a bump in the floor and nearly falls on his arse. He grabs the bin, but it rolls, and the whole thing could easily turn ugly except that Liam catches him.

"Thanks," Louis says with every bit of sarcasm he could muster as he rights himself. Which, he has to say, is quite a lot.

"You all right?"

Louis grabs Liam's dick through his jeans. It's to make some kind of point, even if he's not sure what point that is. "Just fine, no thanks to you."

"I..." Liam's eyelids flutter closed. "You're the one who _insists_ on stepping out of line."

Louis shapes Liam's cock in his hand and gets in close to his ear. He says, in his filthiest voice, "Sorry, Daddy."

There's a bit of debate on what happens next. Liam insists later that arguing had got him close, but Louis's hand was on Liam's cock, and it was only half hard. Either way, just after Louis speaks, Liam groans and shakes, and there's a wet spot on his jeans. No denying the end result.

Louis cackles as Liam stares down at his crotch like it betrayed him until they hear someone calling their name from a distance. They have to run off, Liam a little awkwardly, but there's still enough time that Louis can store the information for later.

-

**Doncaster/Wolverhampton, 2010**

Liam's chipper when Louis picks up his phone. "Happy birthday! And Christmas, tomorrow."

"Cheers." Louis smirks. He's sprawled in bed, and Mum has the girls out. "Want to guess what's in my stocking?"

Liam laughs, and Louis can just picture the flush on his cheeks and the way he's wriggling. "I miss you, too."

"Can I tell you how much I miss you, Liam?" Louis sneaks his hand into his track pants. "Can I tell you how hard I am?"

This time, Liam's laugh is breathy and a bit squeaky.

"Because I am. Been thinking about your lips. If you were here, would you put your mouth on me?" Louis has only kissed Liam's mouth, but he's watched his lips enough that it's simple enough to imagine them doing other things.

"Just let me..."

"No, no, don't let me bother you. Just tell me what you think."

There are voices in the background on Liam's end. Louis suspects, if anyone's eavesdropping, they're not fooled by Liam's forced "'Course, mate." 

Louis laughs and works himself a little faster. "Dirty boy."

"So what..." Liam coughs. "What are you doing now?"

Louis groans as loud as he can manage. Maybe loud enough for anyone near Liam to hear. Louis's cock is dripping, but he slows his hand when he hears a door slam and grunting on the other end of the line.

"That's it," Louis says, gasping at the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. "Give it to me, Liam, fuck..."

And then, even with Louis's toes curling and a flush spreading down his chest, _Liam_ 's the one to cry out like he's coming. Louis waits it out and looks down at his phone like it's personally betraying him.

"Are you serious right now?" he says.

"I, uh." Liam takes a moment to breathe heavily. "Sorry. It's just your _voice_."

Well. Louis can't be too upset about that, can he. "As long as you make it up to me."

But of course, someone knocks on Liam's door - one of his sisters, if the voice is any way to tell - and he has to bid Louis a hasty goodbye before hanging up. Louis bounces his head on his pillow a couple times before he finishes himself off, hard and alone.

-

**Malibu, 2011**

Louis and the lads are shooting a music video tomorrow. Even with everything that's happened to him so far, it's one of the most surreal moments of his life. This is going to make them all proper famous. He can feel it in his bones.

But instead of sleeping or dreaming of all the things he's going to buy when he's rich, Liam's lying prone and naked on the hotel bed in front of him, and Louis is dizzy with what he's unleashed. Not that there weren't hints on the X Factor tour, but the Liam from a year ago would not have stripped down in front of him and asked him to "talk sexy", all matter of fact.

"What am I even supposed to say?" Louis says, ruffling his hair with his hand. "What sounds sexy to talk about?"

Liam shrugs. "I don't know. You usually manage."

Louis turns to the mirror across from their bed like it'll have answers. He can only see his face in it, which...okay, no reason to be disappointed. He gives himself a bright smile and starts playing with his fringe. "I'm not saying I'm not up to the challenge, Payner, but you put a man on the spot like that and he's likely to let silly puns come out of his mouth. Or talk of fruit. You know I saw Harry eating two different bananas at once on the tour? And he opens them from the bottom like a complete..."

He pauses when he hears Liam grunt and turns back around indignantly. "That is _not_ me being sexy, Liam!" 

Liam, on the other hand, is doing all his patented turn-Louis-on moves: arching his back, showing the long line of his neck, and, of course, wanking himself off. One hand's working his dick, and the other is even sneaking beneath his balls and...

"Well, come on, keep going," Liam says as Louis looks back at his face.

"I'm going to tell Harry you were wanking to a story about him and fruit." Louis frowns when Liam laughs. "Yes, I know he'll be thrilled, but that's beside the point. You're supposed to be the serious one here. The one with _shame_."

Liam groans. "How much shame?"

"Loads. All the shame in the world." Louis goes to the head of the bed and tweaks Liam's nipple. "I could punish you for real. Tie you to the bed. Clamp you. You'd blush, but you'd like it, wouldn't you?"

His tone is completely flippant, but it does the trick. Liam squeezes his eyes shut and comes, messing all over his stomach in a white spray.

"I hope you don't think that was a real punishment," Louis says, patting Liam on the shoulder before adjusting himself through his trousers. He didn't even strip, for fuck's sake. "Because you're getting it the next time we're performing."

"Like I wasn't expecting it already." Liam sticks out his lower lip and makes puppy eyes in the way that means "pass the tissues".

Louis sighs dramatically, but he grabs the box and throws it at Liam's head.

-

**Sydney, 2012**

Australia should mean sun and surf, and for the most part, it does. But it also means work, which is why Louis finds himself wrapped up with Liam in one of the ugly back corners of the venue that closely resemble the ugly back corners in all the venues they've played so far. They're dodging security like they always do, and it sounds like the others are doing the same: in between Liam's harsh breaths, Louis can hear the echoes of Zayn's giggles or Harry shouting Niall's and Paul's names, alternatively. It would be a good time if Louis weren't nibbling on Liam's birthmark.

"This seem familiar to you?" Liam asks once Louis dislodges his teeth.

"What?"

Liam raps his knuckles on the wall next to them, and it echoes with a metal sound. Trash bin. "Don't let anyone say fame's changed us." 

Something sparks in Louis's head. He licks his lips, and the smile fades off Liam's face in favour of something more intense.

"You know what I haven't called you in a while?" Louis says, grabbing for Liam's belt. "We used to call you Daddy Direction all the time, didn't we?"

Liam makes a quiet choking noise, but he digs his fingers into his palms, and Louis grins. Some things have definitely gotten better with time, and not just Liam's incredible arms.

"Big strong daddy, making sure we stayed in line." Louis pulls down Liam's trousers and lets them pool by his ankles. Not like the belt kept them up anyway. "Spanking me when I was naughty."

"'S not how I remember it," Liam says, but he sounds choked.

"You should have. Put me over your knee, made me take it until I was crying and begging for forgiveness." Louis pulls down his own trousers and grinds up against Liam, who's properly hard at this point. "You think I would have listened?"

"No."

"Probably right. Might've done anyway." He stares at Liam's mouth for a second - fuck, it's beautiful - before shifting his gaze to meet Liam's dark, intense eyes. "Daddy."

And just like that, Liam's grabbed Louis by the shoulders and whirled him so he's pressing against the wall. Not too hard - Liam's always takes more care than Louis ever will - but it's fast enough that Louis's breath escapes him. Liam pressing Louis's wrists to the wall over his head with one hand certainly doesn't help.

"Oh, _Daddy_." Liam tugs Louis's boxers down with his free hand, and Louis can feel Liam's bare dick grinding against his arse. "Please, Daddy. I need it. Need you."

He keeps going like that, and it's surprisingly easy, sounding somewhere between spoilt child and...well, Louis. Liam likes it, and Louis likes that Liam likes it. He likes it enough that, by the time Liam comes on his back, warm and sticky, Louis's half-hard without so much as a touch to his front.

Luckily for Louis, they never have time or inclination for afterglow - Liam flips Louis back around and kneels to suck the head of Louis's cock in his mouth with barely a pause for breath. Louis shouts loud before he can bite his arm to stop the noise, and Liam tries to go deep. 

"We...the show...your throat..." Louis manages.

Liam pops off long enough to say, "Don't care," before going back to work. Louis's not about to stop him.

-

**California, 2013**

They're nestled together in their bunk as the quiet bus travels who knows where. The bed is probably Liam's technically, but they never switch to what should be Louis's, so it doesn't matter much. Louis isn't entirely awake as he murmurs to Liam a very thorough description of what it's like to rim him. Liam hasn't ever been on the giving side - it's not his thing - but he's always an enthusiastic participant, and Louis is all about giving. When he wants to.

Liam's eyes have been closed the entire time, and he's still wearing his basketball shorts, but Louis can see the lump of fabric over his hand moving steadily and fast enough to do the job. He's not pressing into the hand Louis's moving over his head as much anymore, and his breath's deeper than it was, but what lad needs to be fully awake to get himself off? Especially when they're on the road. Louis has probably been asleep for his best solo orgasms in the last six months.

When Louis's eyelids drop closed, he's been murmuring a repeat of the same remark about licking a broad stripe over Liam's arsehole. He only knows that Liam comes because he groans a little louder than he normally does when he's asleep, and he turns long enough to press a kiss into Louis's hand. Then Louis's asleep.

-

**New York, 2013**

They're going to their American movie premiere tomorrow, and Liam's pacing their room like they didn't just do their London premiere. Luckily, Louis planned for this kind of problem and pulls their soft cuffs out of his bag. Liam goes easily, easing into the hold when Louis clips him to the headboard, and he doesn't say a peep until Louis's slid a blindfold over his eyes.

"What's this, then?" Liam asks, voice a little slower than usual when Louis has it all settled and he's straddling Liam's legs.

Louis bends toward Liam's neck. "Taking care of you, love."

Liam shivers, and between them, his cock starts to harden. Louis gives it a stroke - just his way of saying hello - before he eases away. Liam arches to find him again until Louis swats him on the hip, and then he settles right back down again. Lovely.

"You like it when I talk." Liam can't see him, but Louis's looking around the room casually anyway. It's how he plays the part. "I was wondering, how much do you like it when I talk?"

"So much."

"That right?"

Liam nods.

"Enough to come without me touching?" 

Liam freezes. He wasn't really moving before, but even his breath is stilled for a moment before he speaks. "I...can try?"

"That's what I like to hear, Payno." Louis steals one of the pillows that Liam's not using and leans against it. "Let's see. What should I say first? That you're my good boy?"

Liam smiles, but he says, "I'm not Harry."

Louis's laugh startles him, and even with the blindfold covering his eyes, Liam looks pleased. It's a good look, if not the one Louis's going for.

"Maybe I should tell you what I was thinking of doing to you on the flight over. You ever joined the Mile High Club?"

"Of course I have. Remember that one private jet we did back in—"

Louis flicks the closest part of Liam, which is his knee. "Fantasy, Liam. It's like you don't know the word."

"Sorry, sorry." Liam doesn't sound very sorry, and he's still smiling. "Try again?"

Louis makes a disgusted noise and leans back, resting his head in his hands. Maybe something different than they've done before. It doesn't leave much, now that Louis's thinking about it. They're rich wankers who never stay home and don't pull anyone else. Lots of public, lots of secrets, lots of...

Oh. Of course.

"What about home." Louis says it casually. "You and me, a couple kids out with one of their grans. We decide to stay in, lights out, and just...spoon. Not wearing anything, of course, because we don't have to worry about the kids busting in for once, so our hands glance over our skin while we hug. Things get heated from there."

He pauses again. He doesn't dare peek at Liam, and he's not sure why.

"As heated as marrieds get, anyway. It's a lot of deep, passionate kissing at first, the kind of snog we could never settle for when we were younger, fingers in hair, that sort of thing. Our hands sneak down, yours to my arse like always, mine to your cock, and..."

Louis stops. It's no considered pause. He just pictured his and Liam's hands in this mysterious future and the rings on their fingers, and suddenly, all that talk in the film about living the Benjamin Button life after sounds...right.

Fuck. It's not like Louis didn't know he wanted to get married. But he didn't know he wanted to marry _Liam_.

"Untie me."

Louis finally looks over at Liam, who's managed to work his blindfold down while Louis wasn't looking at him and is staring at Louis solidly. Louis does as he asks, rubbing his wrists and hands once free to make sure the circulation's okay without meeting Liam's eyes again.

But Liam grabs Louis's hands and holds them gently. Louis's throat is thick with...some kind of emotion. Something that isn't the edge of tears because Louis might be softer than anyone admits, but he wouldn't cry about this.

Probably.

"Listen to me, Louis. Okay?"

Louis nods, but he can't make himself look up.

Liam gets close enough that his breath tickles Louis's ear. He opens his mouth, and...

"You've just finished a match, and you hang back until your team's showered and left."

Louis blinks up at Liam. "Excuse me?" 

Liam grins wickedly. "I watched you on the field, right? You smell of grass and dirt and sweat when I make it to the showers, and I have to have you right there."

His hand snakes down to cup Louis's cock.

"So I get the lube I snuck into your bag before you left for the day, press you against the tile, and work you open with my fingers. You like that, of course."

Louis does like it. He likes that Liam has thought about having Louis after he's worn out playing football in particular. He pushes his filling cock into Liam's fist, but Liam loosens his fist until Louis stills. 

"You like it even more when I slide inside you." Not even a blush on Liam's face as he starts stroking Louis again. Louis is so proud. "Giving it to you hard and fast. I'm whispering about your team finding you, and what would they think, if they saw you spread and bent for me."

Louis groans, and it's not for the reasons that Liam would be with the shoe on the other foot. Liam would be ashamed if he was caught out in a gym locker after boxing, or if he'd just run a race and Louis had him bent over a bench. Louis would _love_ being watched. No touching, of course, but everyone could get a show, and everyone would ask him after future matches if they could see it all again because it was that good.

Liam says basically the same thing, and it's better coming from Liam's mouth than the echoes in Louis's head. Liam's warm, wet breath give them form, let them skitter across Louis's sensitive skin. It feels like Liam. Like it's safe.

Louis will never admit it's that protected feeling that has him spilling into Liam's hand. The way he clings after Liam pulls him into a hug, though. That's probably a dead giveaway.

He takes a moment to collect himself before he opens his mouth to ask what Liam wants. His cock's hard against Louis's stomach, and Louis might be a lot of things, but selfish in the sheets is not one of them. But when he opens his mouth, he says, "What do you think about getting married?"

Liam laughs and blinks hard a few times. It takes a moment for Louis to get because Liam's eyes are filling with tears, mostly because Louis brushing the moisture away from his own eyes with the back of his hand.

"Why...why don't you tell me what the ceremony would be like?" Liam says when he catches his breath.

"And the wedding night?"

Liam's smile is the biggest Louis has ever seen when he says, "Brilliant."

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes - Most of the kinks in this story are associated with dirty talk: ageplay (which is mostly one character calling another "daddy" when both characters are old enough to consent in the UK), phone sex (one character stays in the room with other people while another character is talking explicitly on the phone), punishment/shame (only discussed - includes spanking and nipple clamps), rimming (only discussed), vanilla/domestic (discussed and lived...and a little bit sappy, heh), and exhibitionism (discussed within a story - KINKCEPTION). There's also semi-public sex (although nobody but the participants see it) and bondage with a blindfold (one character gets cuffed to a bed for a short portion of a scene without any problems).
> 
> If I missed anything, feel free to let me know!


End file.
